Secret Keeper
by Wezoriland
Summary: Hunter's daughter has a boyfriend. Hunter's daughter has a boyfriend that Sebastian knows about. Hunter's daughter has a boyfriend that Sebastian knows about and didn't bother to tell him - wait, his daughter has a WHAT?


**Prompt -** "Can you write one about sebastian and hunter as parents, and they meet their daughter's boyfriend for the first time? And sebastian as the cool dad who is okay with the boyfriend but Hunter as the over protective dad."

**Notes -** For whatever reason, I had a lot fun writing this. I'll put up the headcanon for the**Secret!verse** on_ the Parallels_ tomorrow.

**Warning -** Implied adult themes

**Title - **Secret Keeper

* * *

"Hunter," Sebastian raises his voice from inside the kitchen. "Could you answer the door please? I've got my hands full."

When the knocking continues, he lets out a groan. He looks up from his cooking to glance over at his husband, who is completely engrossed in whatever game's playing on the television. Sebastian rolls his eyes and reaches into a drawer. He pulls out an oven mitt, and being the nice person he is, hurls it at the back of Hunter's head.

"Hunter Wyatt Clarington-Smythe, if you don't get your lazy ass off the couch and answer the door right now, the next thing I'm going to throw is a chopping board!"

"Alright, alright!" Hunter reaches over to grab the remote and pauses the game. "I'm going."

"That's what I thought."

He swears softly under his breath, making sure to hurl the oven mitt back into the kitchen as he passed. A satisfied smirk spreads across his face when he hears Sebastian's yelp of surprise - let that be a lesson. You don't mess with a Clarington when he's watching a game, it's just a fact. Hunter opens the door, only to come face-to-face with a boy around the same age as his daughter.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi sir," the boy greets with a charismatic smile. "Is Alana home? I'm here to pick her up for our date."

Boyfriend? Since when did Alana have a_ boyfriend_? He schools his features into a mock-sincere smile, though the tightness of his jaw gives him away.

"Sure, let me get her for you," he says, his voice laced with venom. "Alana! Your _boyfriend_'s here!"

Hunter spits out the word like it's a curse, arms crossed as he waits for his daughter. It doesn't take long for Alana to come down the stairs, her sleek ponytail bouncing with every step. She takes one look at her father - and then her boyfriend - and blanches.

"Who the hell is he?" Hunter demands, jabbing his thumb in the boy's direction.

"That's Vaughn," Alana introduces, "and he's _early_."

She gives Vaughn an accusing glare, a brow raised expectantly. He gives her an apologetic smile, raising a tan hand to scratch the nape of his neck sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend?"

"Because I knew you were going to flip out."

Hunter opens his mouth to protest, but stops when he feels a hand squeeze his shoulder warningly. He looks up at his husband, who doesn't look surprised at all to Vaughn_, _questioningly.

"Hello Vaughn," Sebastian smiles. "It's nice to see you again. What brings you over here?"

"Just came over to pick Lana up for our date," Vaughn beams. "I got us tickets to go see Struck by Lightning."

"Oh, Hunt and I went to go see it the other day. You guys are going to love it."

What the hell? Why the hell is Sebastian being so informal? It's like he's meet this kid before! That's when it hits him. _Sebastian knew that their little girl had a boyfriend all along and hadn't even told him. _Hunter can't help but feel betrayed - isn't his husband supposed to be on his side?

"Is it that good? A friend of mine told me that it was okay."

"Well, _I_ thought it was great. What time do you think you guys are going to come back?"

Apparently not, Hunter frowns.

"Probably around ten," says Vaughn. "That's not too late, is it?"

Sebastian shakes his head, "No, ten's fine. Do you have everything, Lana? Cell phone? Wallet?"

"Yeah, everything's in my purse. Can we go now?" Lana asks, brushing a stray lock of brown hair from her face.

"Yeah. I'll see you later, okay?" Sebastian pulls the fifteen-year-old into his arms, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too! Bye Daddy!" she slips out of her taller father's grasp to press a kiss onto her shorter one's cheek. "Bye Papa!"

Hunter can only stare in horror as she leaves, hand-in-hand, with her _boyfriend_. Her tall brunette boyfriend. Sebastian takes one look at his husband's face and burst out laughing.

"Didn't see that coming, did you?"

"You knew about them, and you didn't even bother to tell me!" Hunter shouts accusingly, hazel eyes narrowed angrily.

"Hey, she asked me not too," Sebastian shugs nonchalantly, as if the notion of keeping things from his husband is nothing out of the ordinary. "It was an accident. I came home early from work a while back and found them making out on the couch."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Only because, whether you admit it or not, you're pretty damn overprotective of our _fifteen-year-old_ daughter. Face it, Hunt. You can't protect Alana from everything. Besides, I've already hid your shotgun - so don't tear up the house looking for it."

Hunter gapes open-mouthed at his husband, "What did you do to my baby?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out."

"Crafty bastard."

"It's one of my many talents," Sebastian smirks, fingers lingering on the waist of Hunter's jeans suggestively. "Want to find out what my others are?"


End file.
